Guardian Angel
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: Embry is late. Leah has an idea. When we prank Embry


_Quick reminder. I don't own the characters I don't own anything twilight I don't all that stuff I'm not Stephenie... blah blah blah... you get the idea. don't say I didn't say it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I'd love you guys forever!_

_Quil Ateara _

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

A few nights ago the funniest thing happened. I just have to share. Claire, Embry, Leah, and I were getting together at my place to hang out. Well Embry is such a girl and was running late. Well Leah was sitting there bored out of her little mind and appeared to be thinking. Claire and I were talking when Leah looked up and smirked. I just had to ask what was running through that mind of hers.

"I've got an idea!" she exclaimed standing up.

She had come up with a prank to pull on Embry but it required my help. So we set our plan in motion. Leah went in the back of the house in one of my spare bedrooms. She turned her phone on silent so it wouldn't ring. I turned on some Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

There were a few reasons I turned on the music. First off it was nice to hear something rather than the quiet nothing that was going on. Second off it would drown out Leah's voice from the back room when Embry called her. That was the main reason. And thirdly so we could finish our prank with a hit. You'll have to wait and see what I'm talking about.

Well Embry finally made it. He came in and shut the door. He looked confused when he only saw Claire and me there. He looked at me with his worried face.

I looked him straight in the eyes as I walked over to the door and stood between him and the door. He turned and looked at me. Now since I was at the front door the hall that led to the bedroom Leah was in was behind him. PERFECT! So I told him that she got really upset about him being late to everything and left. His eyes widened and he frowned. I then suggested that he call her.

Embry pulled out his phone and dialed his number. When she answered he went into his 'baby I'm so sorry' mode. It was quite funny how fast he was to apologize when he never did anything really wrong. Leah had Embry wrapped around her finger so tight that if she wasn't careful it might cut off circulation to that finger.

"Man you have to do better than that," I said softly so Leah couldn't here me.

He kept saying sorry and kept begging for forgiveness. He looked at me and sighed shaking his head no. It wasn't working.

"Flowers?" I suggested once again softly as I shrugged.

"Babe I'll buy you lots of flowers and chocolate just please come back," Embry pleaded.

He still frowned and shook his head no as he looked like he was going to break. Honestly it was funny seeing him react this way to a simple prank. He was so easy to prank sometimes. But I loved him for it. It totally made my days worth living. Claire even found it funny. She was behind him on the couch trying not to laugh.

"Jewelry?" I suggested.

He mentioned it and he still shook his head and sighed. He pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the mouth piece.

"Quil, she's really mad. What am I supposed to do? She's said she doesn't want anything," he said practically pleading for an idea that would work.

"Sing to her. I think that would be sweet," Claire suggested.

Embry looked at her dumbfounded. She had composed her face and he knew she was serious.

"Sing to what?" He asked.

The song changed and Claire turned it up. It was Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He looked completely horrified.

"Come on man you can do this. Sing with passion and she'll love it," I told him.

He sighed. Claire hit a button and the song restarted. She turned up the volume too. When the words came in the song Embry started to sing. He sounded HORRIBLE but it was sweet that he'd go that far for Leah.

"I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven," he sang honestly meaning every word.

By this point Leah was already down the hall and was about 7 or 8 feet from Embry. She no longer held her phone to her ear. She was staring at him in shock. We honestly didn't know Embry had it in him.

"I will never let you fall," he sang as the song continued.

By this point 3 things were happening for me. First off this was completely shocking, honestly. Second, I knew I was going to have to sing next time Claire and I got into it. Ok more like when I mess up and do something completely and totally stupid. Third, I was honestly growing tired of hearing him sing. Sure he was doing good but I'd rather hear the band sing it not him. He wasn't the best singer in the world but he was honestly trying.

Leah dropped her phone and broke out in a run. As he sang he turned. She tackled him. He dropped his phone to catch her. He smiled as he spun her around. I moved out of the way.

Leah said something about loving him forever as I walked over to Claire. I took her hand in mine as I heard Embry say he was sorry and that he loved her forever as well. I pulled Claire up off the couch and we went to the kitchen so the couple could have their moment. Leah's prank worked in more ways than one. Leah did get to prank Embry and it did work but the fact that he did sing and all was a complete shock to her so in return it got her a little. We high fived then I kissed her cheek.

"Good one, Beautiful, but do I have to sing next time I get in trouble?" I asked hoping she'd say no.

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I have no clue what that means but we'll find out when I get in trouble!

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
